pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY111: Unlocking Some Respect!
is the 18th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis The gang come across a jewelry store manager and a thief who share the same Pokémon, Binacle. Episode Plot In a laboratory, Xerosic has a Team Flare admin start the experiment. Green beams affect Z-2, who wails in pain. Xerosic comments Z-2 is formidable and did not expect such great results from it. Sensing Z-2, Squishy becomes sad and goes on top of Bonnie's head. Bonnie holds Squishy and sings a song to it, cheering it up. As the heroes continue going through Jackal Town, Serena finds an advertisement of a jewelry exhibition, held in a hotel. Ash permits going there, cheering Bonnie and Serena up. On a rooftop, at night, a man with a strange hat moves away. After arriving to the hotel, the heroes are sad to see the exhibition is closed for the day. Ash proposes they could stay at the hotel for the night and visit the exhibition in the morning. The man with the strange hat sneaks into the chamber with the diamond and uses a lockpick and his own Pokémon to unlock the case. As the heroes walk to their room, they hear an alarm. Two guards pass by, going for the jewel exhibit. The heroes go to the chamber, where the exhibition is located. There, they find policemen, who find nothing was stolen, only seeing a lock opened. The man with the strange hat on the rooftop claims he was the one that picked the lock. The man introduces himself as "the Master Thief Keys" and throws a card of himself and his Pokémon, then runs off. Jenny, after arriving to the crime scene, investigates the room. A Pokémon hides behind a case, wondering what's going on. A man appears and notices the opened lock, knowing he made that lock. Jenny introduces the heroes to the man, Ed, who is a locksmith. Jenny explains Knuckle's recent crimes involve picking all of Ed's locks. Officer Jenny suspects this Thief must be hating Ed for some reason. Team Rocket watches the situation and think of asking Keys to join the organization, allowing them to unlock any lock. As the heroes move on to their room, Serena is disgusted by Keys, since the exhibit is closed until further notice. The heroes encounter a Pokémon, who lands onto Bonnie's head. Ash and Clemont give a steady pull, removing the Pokémon, who starts attacking Ash and Clemont, then returns on top of Bonnie's head. Ash scans this Pokémon with the Pokédex, learning it is a Binacle, who usually lives with another Binacle on a single rock. Clemont suspects the fact Binacle is alone has to do with the fact it won't come off Bonnie's head. Ed comes to the heroes, seeing his Binacle, Righty, whom he had a fight earlier. Ed demands Righty to come back to his house. Righty refuses, forcing Ed to yell at the former. Ed knows well Righty is actually searching for his apprentice, Locke. Ed was not pleased how Kobushi made his locks, remarking that locks are like people; to open, one must be gentle. Ed claimed Locke needed more training and that night, Locke left with his own Binacle, nicknamed Lefty. Ed explains he allowed Righty to search for Lefty and Locke, but it is time for it to go home. Righty simply taunts Ed, who becomes really angry. Clemont and Bonnie calm Ed down, asking if they can borrow it for the day. Ed permits them this, asking Righty not to cause the kids too much trouble. Ash plans on going with his friends tomorrow to search for Lefty and Locke. Later, gazing at his lock, Ed knew that Locke (Keys) was the one that opened the lock to the case of the jewel, since he only revealed him the secret to open that lock. Elsewhere, Locke sits down, knowing well Ed must only recognize the talent Locke has in opening locks when he sees the lock he opened recently. Team Rocket spies on Locke and seeing the other Binacle with him him, deduce he must be Keys. James throws a cube, trapping Locke. Team Rocket approach Locke, who claims he is no thief and did not steal a jewel. Jessie replies their plans involve Keys and the Binacle, Lefty. The following morning, the heroes exit the hotel, ready for their search for Locke and Lefty. Since they need some clues to start off, Clemont, with his shining eyeglasses, introduces a new machinery, equipping it on Righty, to search for Lefty. Clemont activates the switch and finds the location of the other Binacle. At the Pokémon Center, Team Rocket force Locke to open a lock for the Pokémon Center. Meowth removes the rope from Locke, who goes to the door. Team Rocket thinks of capturing many Pokémon, but Locke turns on them, having Lefty use Brick Break on Meowth, hitting his head. As Locke and Lefty run off, Jessie sends Gourgeist and James with Inkay, who use Seed Bomb and Psybeam to pursue Locke and Lefty. Locke finds Nurse Joy and asks her to call Officer Jenny, since Team Rocket intends on stealing the Pokémon from the Center. Gourgeist and Inkay repeat their attacks, but instead of hitting Locke, they damage a machine. By destroying the machine, Team Rocket sends themselves blasting off, starting a fire and causing Nurse Joy to drop a key. The heroes notice smoke in the air and go to investigate. Nurse Joy is troubled by this fire, since the smoke is going inside the Center, where the sick Pokémon are located. The heroes find Nurse Joy and Locke; Righty sees Locke and Lefty, who are told Righty has been searching them for some time. Nurse Joy runs off to call the firefighters, while Locke and Lefty run off in the fire to unlock the door and save the Pokémon. Ash sends Greninja, who uses Water Shuriken, to douse the fire. Ash, Clemont and Serena spray water, while Righty uses Water Gun to douse the fire. While everyone is putting out the fire, Squishy watches as Lefty and Locke try to unlock the door. Lefty and Locke enter the building and collect all the Poké Balls. A log, which is lit on fire, falls on the door and damages the lock. Lefty and Locke try to exit, but fail. Locke yells he is stuck, causing Righty to control Bonnie, who goes off somewhere. While the fire department arrives, Bonnie and Righty arrive to Ed, who is troubled by the news. Bonnie, Righty and Ed arrive to the scene. Ed knows well his apprentice is stuck behind the door and ignoring the firefighter's orders, Ed rushes towards the door. Ed gains Locke's attention, who is ready to unlock the door with his master. Ed and Righty use lockpicks to support the lock, while Locke and Lefty try to pick the lock. As the fiery logs start falling down, Locke confesses he was Keys and he only wanted to gain Ed's approval. Ed knows that already, since he and Locke are the only ones who could pick those locks and admits that he approves of Locke. After some moments, Ed and Locke manage to unlock the door and Locke immediately runs out with the Poké Balls. Later, while Jenny is inspecting the damage, Ed clarifies Locke must answer for his own crimes. Locke confirms this, as Lefty leaps onto Locke's shoulder, while Ed promises that he will be waiting for Locke to come to Ed and continue being the apprentice. Locke enters Jenny's car, though Ed knows much better Locke will only receive a warning, since Jenny did clarify Locke only opened locks and never stole anything, so he will be released shortly. The heroes are amazed then bids farewell to Ed, as they move onwards to continue their journey. Debuts Character *Locke *Ed Pokémon Binacle Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Binacle (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Binacle (US) *Similar to Pokémon Emergency!, the Pokémon Center was set on fire, as Team Rocket had done. Gallery Team Flare experimenting on Z-2 XY111 2.png Locke appears after the theft XY111 3.png Ed appears and looks at the lock XY111 4.png The heroes meet Righty and talking to Ed XY111 5.png Ed tells the heroes with his time with Locke XY111 6.png The heroes are happy that Ed agrees XY111 7.png Locke states that he and Lefty makes a nice combination XY111 8.png Team Rocket captures Locke and Lefty XY111 9.png Clemont shows his new invention XY111 10.png Locke escapes from Team Rocket XY111 11.png Gourgeist and Inkay confront Locke XY111 12.png The storage of the Pokémon Center is on fire due to Team Rocket's attacks XY111 13.png The heroes asking Locke to save the Poké Balls XY111 14.png The heroes trying their best to put out the fire XY111 15.png Locke saves all the Poké Balls XY111 16.png The heroes are shocked to see that Locke is stuck inside XY111 17.png Righty makes Bonnie go to Ed to ask for help XY111 18.png A fireman trying to stop Ed from advancing XY111 19.png Locke starts to cry when Ed talks to him XY111 20.png Ed and Locke successfully unlock the door and escape from the fire XY111 21.png Ed and Locke laughing XY111 22.png The heroes, Ed and Locke at the storage after the fire XY111 23.png The heroes and Ed seeing Locke going with Officer Jenny XY111 24.png The heroes waving goodbye to Ed }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes directed by Ryo Nakano